Lost Child
by twilight dawn
Summary: Kagome is a psychic, forced to find Sesshoumaru's missing daughter. He's knows about her past and uses the information, to make sure she does her job. But neither one counted on falling in love. Kagome/Sesshoumaru pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Disclaimer 2:** I do own the story idea and any fictional characters of my own design.

* * *

Today, I am meeting with a client to discuss a possible job offer. Not many people can do what I do and clients only come to me, after their other options have been used, without any real results. Many people are skeptical of my line of work and do not believe in what they cannot understand. I can't make them believe. They have to see it for themselves.

Throughout my childhood, I have always known I was different from the rest of society. I would see and hear things that no one else could. When I mentioned anything about it, they believed I was one of those weird children and would never speak to me again. It hurt me emotionally. I didn't understand then why they would do something like that. It wasn't until my teenage years, that I learned I processed psychic abilities.

A psychic is a person who appears to possess gifts of powers which are outside normal understanding of what the human mind is capable of. We have the ability to pick up on thoughts, emotions, events, locations, and illnesses that aren't readily apparent on a visual, auditory, or other sensory level.

I asked my client to meet me at a small café, that one of my friends own, located in the lower east side of the city. Hardly, anyone comes down here, unless they live somewhere nearby. It doesn't offer much in food or entertainment value, like the busier parts of the city. The only thing you'll find down here is the older shops.

I have learned over the years of using my ability to help others that my clients prefer small, private places to meet, because they don't want anyone to know about hiring a psychic to help them with their situations. It's like their ashamed of themselves for even going that far. Perhaps, they are fearful that their friends will laugh and poke fun at them.

The bell above the glass door to the café, chimed as I opened it and stepped through the entryway. I shivered slightly as the door closed itself gently behind me, letting a blast of cold air leak its way through the small café. With my left hand, I began to unbutton my gray wool jacket and headed towards one of the wooden tables in the back.

Sango noticed my arrival and smiled warmly at me from behind the counter. I smiled back and set my black leather briefcase on top of the table, before removing my jacket and setting it on the back of the chair.

Sango is one of my oldest and dearest friends. When I finally revealed my secret to her, she didn't treat me like the others had. The only thing she did was ask me what took so long for me to tell her and what a psychic was. It was through her that I met the rest of my friends. Just like Sango, they didn't care if I was a psychic or not.

"Hey, Sango," I greeted her, as she walked out from behind the counter and started to make her way towards me. "How's everything going? It's not as busy as it usually is when I come here. I didn't have to wait for a table this time." I took my seat, scooting the chair up closer to the table.

She glanced about the café, before focusing her attention back on me. "It's still early yet." She replied, sitting down in the chair across from me. "It won't pick up until about lunch and won't slow down until closing."

"Where's Miroku at? Shouldn't he be here helping you?" I realized he was missing, since he hasn't tried to grope my rear end yet. He usually gets me as soon as I come through the door. Even though they have been married for about six years now, he still hasn't stopped groping every woman he sees and he still gets slapped for it. I wonder if he will ever learn and see the error of his ways. Probably not, this is Miroku I'm talking about.

"I have it covered. Besides, he's at home with the kids. The babysitter cancelled on us and we couldn't find anyone else at such a short notice."

She usually asks me to watch them if she can't find anyone else. I wonder why she didn't ask me this time. Sango sensed that I was upset and explained her reasoning to me. "Honestly, I didn't want to bother you, Kagome. My kids are quite a handful and the last time you watched them, they came home with a sugar high. Do you know how long it took me to calm them down? It took me half the night."

I gave her a cheesy grin. I remember that incident well. Ty and Rae, who are four and two, kept asking me for sweets. Who am I to deny them, when they both gave me the puppy dog look? I was tempted to say no, but they were just so cute.

Ty is the eldest and the exact image of Miroku, even down to the black hair and blue colored eyes. He's going to be tall when he grows up, because he's already three inches taller then the rest of the kids his age. He's also a bundle of energy, keeping everyone on their toes. It wears his parents out and I secretly wonder if his does it on purpose. The only thing he hasn't inherited is his father's curse of groping the opposite sex. But it's still too early to tell if he will develop this habit or not.

Rae also looks like her father, but thank goodness she has her mother's personality and acts just like her. She has beautiful waist length glossy black hair and blue colored eyes. Rae is smart for a child her age and observes everyone and everything around her, freaking some people out. When I saw her for the first time in her mother's arms, I instantly recognized her as an old soul, one who has experienced past lives and keeps the knowledge they have learned with them.

"What is the case about this time?" Sango asked me, referring to my line of work.

Instead of having a regular job, I decided to put my psychic abilities to use. My area of expertise is finding missing children and adults. Usually the only items I need are a picture of the missing person and a personal item. Some cases only last a few weeks and some cases take longer to solve. When I agree to take a case, I warn them that my ability is not one hundred percent accurate. I am human and I do make mistakes.

I usually give Sango vague details about my cases. I do keep names and actual details out, because of the confidentiality agreement I have my clients sign. It ensures that their personal information and the details of the case will not be made public. I had to do this after working with a few famous people in the past. They were worried that the reporters would get a hold of the information and that would be the end of their careers.

"I don't really know." I said. "He wouldn't give me any details over the phone. I didn't even catch his name."

A troubled look flashed in Sango's brown colored eyes. "Don't you think that's a little odd? You need to be careful, Kagome. This guy sounds suspicious."

"I know." I said pulling my phone of out my pocket, just in case my client tried to reach me. "Maybe it's another celebrity."

"Perhaps," she said, pursing her lips together in thought. "Just be careful okay? I don't want to see you get hurt."

I shook my head slightly. "It comes with the job, Sango."

"I still worry about it." She spoke rather sadly.

I gave her a bright smile to reassure her. "Thanks for looking out for me. I do appreciate it, Sango."

We couldn't talk anymore. A few customers walked in the café and Sango had to go take their order. I knew she would be back to take mine. She knows that I like to order when the client arrives and she acts like she's not my friend, but a professional server. It's her way of studying my clients, to make sure they are to be trusted. She acts like my mother. It really irritates me sometimes that she doesn't trust my abilities enough. I can tell whether or not I can trust the person, when I first see them.

What I didn't inform Sango is how I'm supposed to meet the client. He called me about three weeks ago, telling me that he would be sending me a package. I didn't question him on the issue of how he had acquired my home address. I figured he looked it up in the phone book or on the internet. Maybe, I should have been worried about it. But for some unknown reason, I wasn't.

He continued on to explain, that I am supposed to wear the item on the collar of my shirt or jacket, so he would be able to recognize me. I agreed to his terms, after asking how I was supposed to recognize him. He quickly replied that I didn't have to worry about it, that he will be the one to find me. I felt like I was going to one of those dating type services. You know the ones where you have one minute to talk to a guy and move on to the next table. Most of the guys I talked to were only interested in my looks and how good of a lay I was. After the fifth guy who asked me that, I left, leaving my high school friends behind. It served them right, since they dragged me to the stupid thing in the first place.

The package had lain on my kitchen counter, unopened, until this morning. My mouth fell open, as I opened the manila envelope to find a jeweled pin inside. The pin is one inch in length and made of pure silver. There are five small sapphire stones curved inside the crescent moon shape. On the curve of the crescent moon, there are tiny silver stars hooked a silver segment, making them look like tiny wands.

I never expected him to send me something so beautiful or expensive. I figured it would be something cheap and affordable, like a flower. My finger lovingly stroked every inch of the small piece, knowing that I had to give it back, even of he tells me to keep it. I don't want to be held accountable, if I end up losing it. And I don't want to be accused of stealing the damn thing. That is just what I need right now, a lawsuit on my hands.

Placing my thumbs and index fingers on the latches of my black leather briefcase, I applied a light pressure and with a soft click, the lid sprung open. I reached inside and took out the necessary paperwork, plus a couple of pens. I closed the briefcase, after I was though, and placed it on the floor next to the chair's legs.

The bell above the glass door chimed and I glanced up to see a short, bald headed man. He was dressed in a black business suit and in his small hands, was a leather bound briefcase. His beady eyes searched about the café, as if he was looking for someone. I thought that he might be my client and stood up from my chair, letting him see me better, since I am located in the back of the café. He seemed to have seen the pin on my collar for he started to head in my direction. I recognized him to be of Japanese descent and bowed to him, to show my respect, once he had reached my table.

"Pardon me for asking this, but are you by chance Miss Higurashi?"

I smiled at him. "Yes, I am she. Are you the one I talked with over the phone?" I already knew the answer to my question. His voice and the voice on the phone didn't match up.

"No," he said, sitting in the unoccupied chair and motioned for me to sit, once more in my seat. "That was my employer you spoke to on the phone. He couldn't make it here today and sent me in his stead."

"I'm sorry, Mister…" I intentionally broke off my sentence, waiting for him to respond.

"Call me Jaken."

I nodded. "I'm sorry, Jaken. But I can't discuss anything with you. Your employer is the one who called me and he should be the one speaking with me. I hope you're not offended."

My words didn't even faze him. It looked like he knew this would happen and the next thing I knew, he had his cell phone out and was speaking into it. He was speaking so softly into the phone that I wondered if he was really saying anything. I was so tempted to yell at him for being rude, but I decided against it. It's his employer that I am really frustrated at. It makes me believe that he isn't taking it seriously and that I am just a joke to him.

"My employer would like to speak with you," he spoke, moving the phone away from him. He held the cell phone out towards me, wanting me to take it.

I grabbed it and took a deep breath. "This is Kagome. How may I be of service?" I wanted to sound professional, even though I am pissed off at the man on the other end at the moment.

"Miss Higurashi, please speak to my employee like it was me sitting across from you." He began to speak and I couldn't help but notice how sexy his voice sounded. "He knows about the situation, so there shouldn't be a problem."

"I don't care if he knows about the situation, Mister. You're the one who called me and requested my assistance. Besides, he can't even sign the stupid contract." I heard a slight growling sound and wondered if the cell phone was getting bad signal in the café.

He paused a few seconds before replying. "Miss Higurashi, I can sign the contract here in my office and send it back to you. I don't understand why you are refusing my request. We had an agreement the last time we spoke."

I wanted to bang my head against the table. Obviously, he's not listening to anything I have to say. "Listen you pompous jerk," I hissed into the phone. "The agreement was for you to meet me, not some lackey of yours. So if you don't show up in thirty minutes, you'll be finding another psychic to work for you."

"What if something was to happen to you personally?"

I wasn't going to be defeated. "Are you threatening me?" I questioned him, wanting to cuss him out with a few choice words. I didn't, fearing that some of the children in the café would over hear me.

"No, but you do have something on your collar that does belong to me. In fact, it comes from my family vault. How will you explain that to the police, Miss Higurashi?"

Shit. Shit. Shit. He had me right where he wanted me. I can't refuse now. "Fine, I'll talk to your lackey. But, I still haven't decided if I want to take the case or not."

The man on the other end laughed. "That is where you are wrong." He stated confidently. "I have done my research, Miss Higurashi, and I had found an interesting piece of history on you. So if you don't want it to be known, you will accept the case."

I snorted. "You don't have anything on me and you know it. Stop trying to scare me."

"Oh, really," he said. I could picture him raising his eyebrows at me on the other end of the phone. "Maybe I should jog your memory."

"Go ahead," I taunted him. "You have nothing."

I was starting to get worried. He stayed quiet way too long. "I found out about him and you're so called friends, or should I say gang members."

"Fine," I whispered. "I'll work for you."

"Glad we have an understanding, Miss Higurashi. I look forward working with you." I didn't bother answering him. I just hung up the phone and handed it back to Jaken.

Jaken cleared his throat, getting my attention. "My employer would like for you to find someone that has come up missing. We believe that the person has been kidnapped."

"Who is it?" I asked curiously. I wanted to know why the man had threatened me and dug up pieces from my past. The person missing must have been important to him.

Jaken's eyes started tearing up, almost like he was going to start crying. "It's Rin," he spoke sadly.

"Who is she, his girlfriend?"

He shook his head. "No, Rin is his daughter."

**To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

I gave the man named Jaken a few minutes to compose himself. He turned his head away from me and stared out the window at the cars driving passed the small café. I pretended not to notice the pool of tears that threatened to spill forth from his small, beady eyes.

I haven't seen a grown man cry before, except in the movies, but I feel like I'm about to. It appears that he cares a great deal for the missing girl, despite the fact that she is the daughter of his employer.

He composed himself rather quickly and focused his attention back on me.

"If we are to continue any further," I said, looking at him directly into his eyes. "I need to know the name of the man I am working for. I think its only fair since he has threatened me into this."

He shook his head slightly. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Miss Higurashi."

"Why not?" I demanded, getting irritated with both him and his employer. The two of them has to be the most complicated people I have the pleasure of working with. I don't understand why they are making things so difficult for me.

He cleared his throat and avoided looking at me. "I was ordered to only talk about Rin and her case," he revealed.

Lowering my head, I used my hand to rub my forehead to ease the oncoming headache. Fine. I will play by their rules, but there is no rule that states I can't play dirty. He said I can only ask questions about the girl and I will use that to my advantage.

"What is the child's last name?" I asked him.

"Tashio," he replied without a thought.

Why did that name sound so familiar to me? I know I've heard it from somewhere before, but I can't quite put my finger on it. There are so many people living and working in this city, and most of them share the same last name, even if they aren't related.

His eyes grew wide with horror as he realized his mistake. His boss is going to yell at him or fire him for disobeying direct orders. "You tricked me," he accused, narrowing his eyes.

He didn't give me a chance to defend myself. He continued to voice his displeasure. "I'm afraid that if you continue to act this way, Miss Higurashi, I will be forced to call my employer. He will deal with you accordingly."

I let out a breath to calm my anger before I replied to his threat. I leaned close. I was tempted to grab him by the collar of his shirt and yank him towards me, but I behaved.

"Listen well," I hissed quietly so he would be the only one to hear me. "I did not trick you. You said I could only ask questions about the child and that is exactly what I did. It's not my fault that you stupidly answered my question."

He bowed his head in defeat. "I apologize for my behavior. I hope you will be kind and not say anything to my employer."

I began to wonder why he was so afraid of his boss and then it dawns on me. There is only one man with the last name Tashio that comes to mind.

Sesshoumaru Tashio is known throughout the city as a ruthless, cold hearted prosecutor, who always wins his cases. He is the most hated man among criminals. Most likely a past case of his wanted revenge and in doing so, kidnapped his daughter.

Jaken opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as Sango decided to make her way to our table. "Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked opening her tablet and taking out the pen from behind her ear.

She knew what I preferred to drink, but we have to pretend not to know each other. It was hard at first, but we got used to it as time went by. "I would love a cup of your green tea, please." I turned towards Jaken. "Would you like to order anything? It's my treat."

He shook his head. "Thank you, but no. That won't be necessary since I don't plan on being here much longer."

"By the way," I began, getting back to the previous conversation, after Sango had left to fill my order. "I will agree to honor your wishes and keep quiet about his name. I am sure your employer has his reasons."

Jaken breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Miss Higurashi. May I ask why you changed your mind?"

I nodded, figuring he would calm down after learning more information about how I conduct business. "In the past I have worked with quite a few celebrities that were worried about their privacy. Since then, I have drawn up contracts stating that if any information is revealed, I will pay the client compensation and deny their involvement."

Jaken nodded knowingly. "I see. Then you won't mind me asking how long you have been doing this for?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't mind," I replied, seeing Sango walking back towards our table. "I have been finding missing person for about six years now."

"That is a long time," he commented. "You must be good to stay in business for so long."

I smiled at him. I can tell that he is trusting me more and I believe I have just received a compliment.

A white drinking cup was placed before me. I looked up to see Sango hovering over our table. "Here you go," she spoke, setting a napkin next to the cup. "If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." She gave me a small smile before heading over to another table.

I wrapped both hands around the cup, allowing the warmth to seep through my fingers, then I took of whiff of the soothing aroma. I slowly brought it to my mouth, lightly blowing on the hot liquid inside, before taking tiny sips of the light green color.

While I was enjoying my tea, Jaken reached into his briefcase and pulled an item out. He glanced at it briefly before sliding it across the table. "This is the latest photo of Rin," he spoke moving his hand away. "Ironically, the photo was taken a few days before her disappearance."

I looked down at the photo and began to study her.

The child was of normal height for a child her age. She has a big smile on her face, wearing her school uniform, and was holding a certificate announcing her graduation from kindergarten. Her hair style with the side ponytail was unusual, but it seems to suit her.

I have to admit there's something that draws you to her. Maybe its her infectious smile or the happy expression in her honey colored eyes.

Seeing her image has brought back painful memories that I thought I had locked away. I set my cup of tea on the napkin and pushed it aside. Nothing would ease my aching heart at the moment.

Jaken's face lit up with hope when I looked away from the photo, misinterpreting my actions. "Have you got anything, yet?" He asked me.

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way," I began to explain about my gift, trying to regain my composure. It wouldn't do for me to get emotional. "Sometimes I get images when I see a photo or an object, but I get most of my visions from my dreams."

"I see," he said slumping down in his chair, looking defeated.

I started to slide the photo back to him, but he shook his head. "You keep that copy. I can always print out more."

"Are you sure?" I asked stopping my movements. "I really don't need it. I have already memorized her image."

He finally spoke after a brief pause. "My employer would insist on giving that photo to you. It might help you."

Since he refused to take the photo back, I placed it with the rest of my paperwork. I might take another look at the photo later to see if I missed any details or see if I can get a vision. "Tell me what happened on the day of her disappearance," I said, opening up my notebook to write down the details.

He was silent for a few moments, collecting his thoughts on the matter. He probably wants to make sure he leaves nothing out. When he finally did speak, his voice was calmer and not full of emotion as it was before. "My employer is good at what he does and is always busy with his work , but somehow he always finds the time to spend with Rin."

I wondered where this is going. I am more interested in what happened to Rin that day. But I still jotted down the details. At this point, every bit of information will be helpful, since I don't have a lot of clues to work on.

"For some reason, he couldn't take time from work that day because he was working on a very important case, and had me call a babysitter."

I hated to interrupt him, but my instinct was telling me something about his words was a clue. "Can you tell me about the case?" I asked him. "I am sensing whatever he is working on is somehow involved."

Jaken shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't help you. He's not allowed to discuss his work, but he might make an exception with you."

I made a brief note to do just that. I will have to convince him to tell me if he refuses.

He sensed I wasn't going to interrupt again and continued on. "I had thoroughly checked the babysitter's background information and criminal record, but I never found anything. The instant she arrived, she didn't feel right to me and I'm a good judge of character. The only thing I regret is not listening to them. Then Rin might still be with us."

"When my employer arrived home, Rin and the sitter were no where to be found. I called the agency where I acquired her from and they claimed I never called them. That they have never heard of such a person. It was then that we called the police."

His eyes flashed with anger. "It seems that the police haven't been doing their job correctly or they would have found her already. It has been over three weeks and we are running out of time and options."

I reached over and patted his hand in comfort.

The longer the child is missing, the hopes of finding that child are slim to none. That is why I was sought out. They are desperate to find her and I am their only hope left.

I understand that the man is upset by his daughter's kidnapping and he has no other choice to seek outside help, but did he really have to threaten me? I just wished he would have asked me beforehand. I would have taken the case.

Just because I understand his motives doesn't mean I am going to forgive his actions. He had no right digging up information on my past. There are some things that even I don't want to remember.

I am relieved to hear they had contacted the police. I have an inside source that will give me the information they have collected on this case. It might save me some time not working on the same leads they have that ended up going nowhere.

I had to press him further to give me even more details. "Do you remember what the woman looks like?"

"I will never forget that woman," he answered, keeping his gaze locked on mine. "The thing that I remember the most about her are the two white feathers she wore in her upswept hair style. She wore turquoise beaded earrings and her eyes were the color of blood."

My eyes widened in fear of the image he had just described. She reminds me of a woman from my past, but that would be impossible. I had cut ties with them long ago and I have made sure they could not trace me.

"It might help me more if you tell me a little bit about Rin." I said, getting back on topic by pushing my thoughts aside. This meeting is taking longer than I had anticipated and I need to end it soon. There are few things in this case I need to check out.

He smiled then, willing to tell me about the child he held so dear. "Rin is such a sweet and happy child. Anyone who meets her instantly falls for her. She likes to garden and pick flowers to fill up the mansion with them."

I couldn't help but smile. "She sounds like a good kid."

Jaken smiled back. "Yes, she is."

He glanced at his watch and frowned, when he learned how much time has passed. "I'm sorry, Miss Higurashi, but I have another appointment."

I stood up from my chair with a slight smile on my face. "That's alright," I said to him, watching him put items back into his briefcase. "If I have any other questions, I will give you or your employer a call."

As soon as I finished speaking, he reached into his jacket's pocket and brought out a small, white rectangular piece of paper. "Here is our contact information," he informed me, handing me the business card. "You can reach us at anytime."

I bowed to him in farewell and watched him leave the café.

Taking my gray wool jacket from the back of the chair, I slipped it over my shoulders and made sure I had everything I needed. I left money on the table to pay for my tea and a big tip, and a small note telling her I will call her later.

When I opened the front door to my house, I let out a small gasp, gripping the briefcase I held in my hands in a death grip. On the wall of my living room was a painted image of a black spider with red glowing eyes. My hand went to my mouth when I read the words he written for me. I knew it was his handwriting. He was making sure I knew it was him and not some copycat.

_**Little Miss Muffet has been scared away for too long and the spider wants her back to sink his claws into. **_

I suddenly realized he could come back at any time and quickly slammed the door behind me, not bothering to lock it.

I did the only thing I knew, I ran.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. The honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Making sure no one had followed me, frequently looking behind me and my surroundings, I entered the lobby of a hotel and booked a room for the night. It wasn't safe for me here, but I need to rest and I need to move on before morning.

I will have to move again, away from my friends, my new family. I don't want them to be involved with my past. If he found me, it won't be long until he finds them. He has every resource at his fingertips and I am surprised it had taken him this long to find me. It has been almost two years since the last time I had to move.

He's enjoys toying with his prey, but I know it won't be to much longer before he tires of his own game.

Eventually, I will be caught in his web.

I placed my briefcase on the inner table next to me and I keep my clothes and shoes on. An added measure in case I have to make a run for it. I didn't turn the lights or the television on. I wanted people to think it was a vacant room.

Tears now ran down my face. I don't know what bad thing I did in a previous life, but this life is surely punishing me for it. I wish Naraku had never found me, never brought me into his group, never loved me.

My phone rang suddenly, bringing me out of my thoughts. I let it ring and go straight to voicemail. I should have ditch it when I had the chance. I knew it was stupid on my part. It has a tracking device in the damn thing.

It rang again and I took the chance to peak at the caller id. It was an unknown number and thinking it was him, I still didn't answer.

Getting off the bed, I took the phone into the bathroom and was about to flush it down the toilet, when the same unknown number flashed on the screen. Sensing the urgency from that number and against my better judgment, I answered it on the next ring.

"Hello," I half whispered into the phone, scared to find what was on the other end. I shouldn't let Naraku know my fear of him, but I couldn't help it. I was starting to freak out.

I heard nothing on the other end. I was about to snap it shut, when I heard a breathing sound come from the other end of the line. "Listen here, Naraku," I whispered into the receiver piece, my voice tight with fear. "I'm tired of playing your stupid games. Why don't we end it already? It's been well over five years since it first began."

"I can assure you, Miss Higurashi, I am not the man you are speaking of."

I suddenly felt very foolish.

He didn't give me a chance to answer. It seemed as if he wasn't done talking. "I know you are not at your apartment. Something must have happened to make you flee and I

have to believe it has something to do with the black spider on your living room wall."

"How do you know that?" I asked him, shocked that he knew so much about what happened in a small amount of time.

I swear I could hear him smile on the other end. "I have my ways," he answered. I knew that I wouldn't hear him speak anymore on the subject. It seemed that even he had secrets of his own that he wished to keep.

I was tempted to hang up on him and let him deal with the consequences. I can't take his daughter's case, even though it hurts me to turn it down. He can always find someone else willing to take it. I plan to be faraway from this town as soon as possible. I didn't need anything distracting to keep me here.

But something inside of me said to wait, and I have never doubted my intuition before.

"Where are you?" he asked, sounding concerned for my safety. His voice was soft and soothing.

I shook my head in answer, knowing he couldn't see me. I didn't trust myself to say anything. I might tell him everything he wanted to know and my actions would place him in danger.

Hearing him sigh deeply, I knew it wasn't good. He wasn't going to relent until he had his way. "Do you plan on running from him forever, Miss Higurashi? Always looking over your shoulder, wondering where he would find you next."

"No," I spoke softly. "We both know he will catch me soon. It's only a matter of time."

He gave a light chuckle. It was so soft, I barely heard it. "So your going to be a coward. I never thought you to be one."

"You don't have the right to judge me," I hissed into the phone, forgetting about my fear for a brief moment. "You have never met me to make such an accusation."

"True," he admitted. "But you are giving him exactly what he wants."

I decided to take the bait and see where he was going with this. "And what do you think a psychopath like him wants, Mr. Tashio?"

This time I distinctly heard the sound of a chuckle. "So, you finally figured my name out. I'm surprised it took you this long."

"It wasn't very hard," I heard myself reply with a hint of amusement. I sobered instantly upon remembering our previous conversation.

Apparently, he didn't forget either. "He wants to break you. To see how far it will take until you destroy yourself."

I began to shake uncontrollably. His words didn't offer me much hope. "What do you suggest I do?"

He answered right away, making me believe he already had a plan in mind. "Naraku will be able to find you wherever you go except for one place, my home. I want you to stay with me until he is behind bars and my daughter is found."

I opened my mouth to tell him, no, but he beat me to it. "Before you start to disagree, listen to my reasoning," he continued on, not pausing for even a moment. "I know that you are in over your head. I can offer you protection that the police can't."

I frowned. If the police department can't help me, as I have discovered in the past, how does he think he'll be able to. I knew this plan of his would work, but if anything goes wrong, I would be to blame. "I can't take your offer. I refuse to place you in harms way."

"I can assure you I can take care of myself," he answered, with amusement. I didn't find anything amusing about it, but I sense he was laughing at his own private joke. "I will ask my previous question again and I want an answer."

I nodded my head. Mentally slapping myself when I realized I was still talking to him on the phone. "Go ahead," I replied, confident enough I knew which question he wanted answered. It didn't mean I had to give him the right one.

"Where are you?" He once more asked. "And don't think about lying to me, Miss Higurashi, I will be able to sense it."

In that moment, I believed him.

I remained silent, debating on whether to hang up or tell him where I am.

I weighed my options. I could run and eventually get caught by Naraku. He will probably beat me until I cooperated with him or use me for his own sick pleasure. I knew from previous experience that the only reason he wanted me was for my physic abilities. He wouldn't be trying to get me back if he didn't need me.

Then on the other hand, I could finally bring him down.

He will go to jail for all of his evil deeds and I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. I could live freely without having to look over my shoulder and wonder if he was there watching me. I would testify against him and be satisfied, that it was me who put him behind bars.

Knowing which direction to take, I told Mr. Tashio what hotel I was staying in. "I will be there within the hour to fetch you. Don't open the door for anyone and remain quiet."

"How will I know its you at my door?"

"I will knock lightly on your door three times. Does your door have a peep hole?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, giving the door a look over.

In the background I heard a distinct sound of fingernails being tapped on a desk top. "When you hear the three knocking sounds, I want you to look through the peep hole and look for a tall man with long, silver hair. That man will be me."

I didn't know what else to say, besides ending our conversation. "Goodbye," I whispered.

"Goodbye, Miss Higurashi." I didn't hear the clicking sound and knew he was still on the line. "Remember what I said before and don't answer the door unless you are sure, I am the one standing at the door."

I ended the call with a push of a button.

I exited the bathroom and took the cell phone with me. I needed a few phone numbers from it before I destroyed it. I needed something to do while I waited for Mr. Tashio to arrive and thinking about my situation was going to upset me even more.

I quickly jotted down the numbers with the paper I had in my briefcase.

I headed back to the bathroom. I lifted the toilet seat up and released the cell phone, hearing a splashing sound as it hit the water. Drawing a deep breath, I yanked down on the handle and watched the contraption swirl around the bowl, before it was taken to the sewers.

'I hope I didn't clog it,' I thought to myself. 'I would be so embarrassed to find out otherwise.'

I released the breath I had been holding. Naraku wouldn't be able to track me by phone now.

A long time passed. I thought he forgot about me. That he decided I wasn't worth protecting and deserved what was coming to me, and he would be right. I had done some pretty bad things in my past and no amount of good deeds was going to erase it.

Three knocks on the door sounded, bringing me out of my thoughts. I sighed with relief knowing that he was there, but I still had to make sure. I had to ensure my own safety.

I tip toed to the door and closed one eye while I peered through the hole with the other. The man had his back to me, almost as if he was surveying the hallway of the hotel, and my eyes took notice of the long, silver hair.

'So,' I thought, releasing the locks on the door. 'He's an older man. At least, I won't have to worry about any advances. I doubt he can get it up anymore.'

The sound of my door opening caused the man to turn around, and my heart to lurch in my throat. He wasn't an old man at all. The color of his hair had me completely fooled.

To say he was handsome was an understatement. The man was drool worthy, absolutely gorgeous.

He easily hovered over my small frame. I had to tilt my head back to appreciate, I mean check out, the fine specimen before me. His long, silver hair seemed to have a silky texture to it, and I had to clench my fists at my sides to stop myself from touching his stands. He seems to have a well-toned body beneath the black, striped suit he was wearing. It looked expensive.

I wanted to kiss his lips so badly to see if they were full and kissable as I believed them to be, but I resisted. And when his golden colored eyes focused on me, I felt my heart drop into my stomach. He was too gorgeous for his own good.

How in the hell an I supposed to live with this man, while trying not to jump his bones? Knowing my luck, he's gay. What a waste to women everywhere.

"Miss Higurashi, I presume," he said, looking me over. I hoped he like what he saw.

Instinctively, I reached up to pat my hair down. Just in case a few strands became unruly during my run. I should've fixed my hair in the bathroom before he showed up.

He continued to check out the hallway, like he expected someone to be there. "Collect your belongings and let us be gone from this place. I would like to get you to safety before he learns where you are."

I nodded in agreement and did as he wished. When I stood before him again, he seemed to stare at me for a brief period of time. "Is there something I can do for you?" I asked, getting fed up with his constant staring.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "I was just seeing why Naraku wants you so badly. It can't be for your looks. You are as plain as they come."

I gripped the handle of my briefcase, hoping the pain would keep me from doing something I would regret. I wasn't so plain as he described. I am considered to be a beauty, but I ran from my apartment to the hotel. I sweated and I probably smell. My hair is matted to my head and my mascara has probably ran due to my tears.

"There's no reason for you to be rude," I retorted, pushing him aside, entering the hallway and closing the door to the hotel behind me. "Shall we go?"

We quickly made our way to the front desk where I dropped off the key and exited the hotel. A long stretch limo was parked in front and Jaken walked around it, opening the door and waited for me to enter.

No wonder Mr. Tashio thought I was plain looking. Compared to the women he dates, I must be a country bumpkin. If I thought I had a slim chance with him before, I had absolutely no chance with him now.

"Hurry along," I heard him say to me, and I turned around to give him a dirty look.

"I don't like to be told what to do," I said to him, turning back around, walking toward the limo. "I am not a child."

I bent my head down and scooted inside, appreciating the soft, leather seats, making sure I sat on the opposite side. I didn't want to sit next to Mr. Gorgeous after his earlier comment. Just because he has money, doesn't mean he can be rude.

Once everyone was in the limo, we started down the road. I focused my attention towards the window, looking at the scenery. I tried to ignore him, but he wasn't going to let me.

He crossed his legs and placed his hands in his lap. "Don't think for one minute I am releasing you from our contract. You still will find my daughter while you stay with me for the time being."

"We have no contract," I couldn't help pointing out. "You didn't sign it."

He nodded his head in agreement. "I know I didn't sign it. But I'm not letting you stay at my home for free. You will still search for her."

"Of course, I wouldn't want my staying there to be a bother to you."

He choose to ignore me. "I believe Naraku is also involved with my daughter's case."

"What makes you say that?"

Mr. Tashio shifted his body around to stare at me. "My office has been looking into his crimes. I believe he has heard about it and is using my daughter as leverage."

Suddenly, everything became clear. "You want to make a trade."

"What are you talking about, Miss Higurashi? A trade for what?"

I rolled my eyes at him. He can't be this stupid. "Naraku has obviously contacted you and offered an exchange. Me for your daughter."

He shook in head in disbelief. "The thought had not even crossed my mind and I can assure you that Naraku hasn't even contacted me about that."

"But you're not denying he hasn't contacted you at all," I pointed out.

"You are too smart for your own good, Miss Higurashi. I wouldn't have expected it from you."

I wanted to argue with him about that comment, but I thought against it. We already have been fighting like an old married couple. "Call me by my first name, Kagome. I hate being referred to as Miss Higurashi. It's so informal."

"In that case you can address me by first name, Sesshoumaru."

I got the feeling that he was on to something and our previous words caused me to believe he wanted to know about my past with Naraku. What other reason could there be? He has been mentioning his name a lot. "I know what you're up to," I said to him, wishing I didn't agree to leave the hotel with him. "You want to know my involvement with Naraku, am I right?"

He didn't deny it. "I was going to let you settle at my home before I asked you about your past, but since you brought the subject up, I believe I will ask you a few questions."

I had no objections with him asking questions. I didn't have to answer them.

Sesshoumaru had seen my refusal. I could feel his body tense beside me. "You will have to tell me about your past at some point," he spoke. "My daughter can be found with the information you keep from me."

I forced myself to look him in the eye. "There are many things you don't want to know about," I answered, choosing to tell him the truth. "Trust me on that. There are some things I have done for him that I am not proud of and if I reveal those things to you, I could incriminate myself."

"By not saying anything, you are already incriminating yourself. I only want the truth. I want to bring my daughter home."

"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

He sighed. "So be it."

No regrets I reminded myself. Even though Sesshoumaru's silence was making me feel guilty. He might not hate me, but he really doesn't like me at the moment.

We continued to give each other the silent treatment the rest of the way to his home. I could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore. He was probably thinking of ways to make me reveal all that I knew to him, and it wouldn't work.

I sank back against the leather seats of the limo and returned to look out the window once more.

I had thought I would be safe from Naraku if I went to stay with Sesshoumaru. But now, I don't know who's worse. The criminal or the gorgeous guy who would do anything for the sake of his daughter.

**To be continued…**


End file.
